


So...That Would Be a No

by morgan_cian



Series: So series [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new member gets acclimated into his new family, there is still one bridge to cross</p>
            </blockquote>





	So...That Would Be a No

“I’m a city boy,” he said backing up from the man that advanced towards him with a smile. Broad hands slid down his shoulders to his hips slowing him and reversing his course until strong arms hugged him close.

“And I’m a certified country boy,” George replied with a laugh. The older man nuzzled his hair before kissing his forehead. “I thought you weren’t afraid to try new things.”

He squirmed out of the embrace and huffed, “I’m giving this a try, aren’t I? This is about as new as it comes.”

This was his recent move into a secluded mansion-like home outside city limits. This was living with his coworker, Kevin, and three veritable strangers. This was slowly opening up to people who wanted to know him outside of sex. This was plain crazy.

This was him wanting sex to the point that he was ready to pounce on George in lust. The older man wasn’t lying about his family wanting to get to know him. Caroline, or momma as she would always be, was comforting and candid. He loved talking to her when she wasn’t in the midst of a writing frenzy. He learned quite quickly to stay out of her way or hand her coffee when she appeared with that manic gleam in her eye.

He and Kevin had drawn closer as well. It was the only sex he was getting outside of the work place. But blow jobs and hand jobs only satisfied part of his need. He wanted to be topped, he wanted to be fucked. And seeing George in his surprised naked glory stepping from the shower, he wanted what the man had between his thighs. He was so horny but at the same time, strangely shy; he had never been in this situation before. He felt ill equipped and nervous.

“Hey,” The blunt fingertips traced his cheekbone, “If you don’t want to go riding, we don’t have to,” George’s eyes were serious and tender.

“I don’t want to make a fool of myself,” He admitted looking down and shifting his weight between his feet.

His face was lifted and thin, soft lips covered his own. He moaned, wrapping his arms around George’s neck and plastering himself against the older man. The urgency was reciprocated by strong hands kneading his ass and pulling him into the heat of George’s groin. “There is nothing foolish about you, boy.” The voice was dark velvet against his ear. “Besides, you won’t be riding alone; you’ll be on the same mount with me.” His insides flipped at the choice of words, warm hands cupping his face once again, “I just wanted to take you on a trail ride and picnic and show you more of your new home.”

He leaned into the touch, turning his head to press a quick kiss against the calloused palm. George smiled and dropped his hands. The older man waited until he matched strides with him before he headed in the direction of the small stable. Self consciously, he realized the swing in his hips and the way he held his hands at his sides. Old taunts rang in his ears, ‘sissy,’ ‘homo,’ ‘fag,’ ‘pussy boy,’ etc. It had him shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

He gasped when his feet left the ground. “Don’t be ashamed of who you are, baby, don’t try to change yourself for us. We want you for who you are, not a persona you try to project,” the older man demanded hoarsely. Overwhelmed, he tipped forward and kissed George deeply. Using the seduction of his piercing, he rubbed his tongue against the man’s. George’s hands tightened possessively and he moaned.

“If you two keep that up, you won’t ever go on your ride,” Eric said easily, wiping his hands on rag hanging from his hip.

George laughed and set him on his feet. He watched as the two men embraced. Their touches and soft looks bespoke the love between them. It made his heart twist a bit. What did he and Kevin think they were doing? For his own part, he knew he could mess this up.

“No long thoughts,” Eric ordered, squeezing the back of his neck. The dark eyed man kissed his forehead and patted him on the ass. “Everything is going to be just fine.” He cuddled into the lean chest as George exited the barn with two horses.

Two.

“Wait a minute!” He knew he squeaked but that was the least of his problems. “You said I was riding with you.” The fact that both men chuckled made him want to stamp his foot.

“You are, baby,” George said easily, putting one foot in the stirrup and swinging his body up gracefully. “We are riding Prince. Belle here, and isn’t she a beautiful lady,” He cooed rubbing her soft ears. Eric snorted and George shot him a glare.

Eric pressed his lips against his ear, “Sometimes Caro and I wonder if he loves the animals more than us.”

George looked down his nose at the unrepentant man smiling from ear to ear, “Way to go Eric,” he said wryly, attaching the reigns of the second horse to the pommel of his own. “We are trying to make them comfortable in a strange enough family like ours and you have to go and say something like that?”

“Your family’s not strange,” he said hastily, his arms looping around the younger man’s narrow waist, “I know he’s kidding.”

George coughed. “Back to what I was saying, Belle here will be carrying our supplies. And she knows the way back home after lunch, if you want to go on an extended trail ride.”

He deliberately ignored the extended trail ride, “Supplies?” He scrunched his nose.

“All the fixings for a perfect picnic,” Eric said easily. “You ready? I’m going to lift you up and in front of George okay. Don’t panic.”

In the end what he thought was going to be frightening, was simple. Eric kissed his neck and then lifted him above by his hips. George grabbed his ankle and maneuvered him all the while clucking at Prince, who whickered and moved around. Then brawny arms pulled him until he was settled with his back against George’s chest and his ass snug against the warmth of the older man’s groin.

“You sure you don’t want to saddle Pesky and ride along,” George asked Eric who was checking Belle over.

“Nah,” Eric said easily, squeezing each of their thighs. “I’m gonna see if I can tempt Kevin and Caro to take a drive, maybe catch a movie or something. You guys have fun.” He chuckled, “and I expect a full report when you get back.”

Once he got over the fear of falling out of George’s arms, hitting the ground, and being trampled to death, the ride was quite nice. He liked the feeling of being enveloped by the strong arms, with the wonderful masculine smell tickling his nose. The steady gait of the horse also made him lethargic, sleepy, and comfortable.

George told him about the land, how they had decided on it, the history, and the upkeep. They were still in the desert but closer to the mountains so the vegetation was more lush, more green, and more abundant. It was also cooler. The seasons were changing and he was glad that he had a long sleeve shirt on and a warm body to cuddle up against.

His companion seemed to be intent on his direction even though he personally couldn’t pick out a trail. The sound of water sliding over rocks had him sitting up straighter and blinking in the sunlight.

“Here we are,” George answered his thoughts with a quick kiss against his hair. “Just sit very still.” His heart thumped as George lowered himself to the ground, leaving him alone in the saddle. The broad palm kneaded his thigh before slipping about his hips. “I’ve got you, darlin’.” He was lowered slowly, his shoulders cradled and a strong arm beneath his knees. He didn’t care how sissy it made him look, it felt glorious. He laid his head against George’s chest, listening to the steady beat. He almost whined when he was sat on his feet.

White teeth flashed in a tanned face as the older man went about setting up the picnic. He made a cautious circle around the site, looking up at the brilliant trees showing their autumn dress. Looking out through the woods, he could barely see the water of a trickling stream.

He peered. Moving closer to the large tree that he had no hope of identifying, he saw the heart etched against it. G+C+E George, Caroline, and Eric. He felt wistful as he rubbed his fingers over the rough memorial. He wasn’t sure about Kevin, but seeing something as hopelessly romantic as this made him feel like an intruder.

“I did that,” A blunt finger traced over the heart. “We found this place not too soon after we bought the property. It was spring just moving into summer. It was hot. We made love under these trees and cooled off in the stream afterwards.”

He looked over his shoulder, “Is that why you brought me here? To fuck me?” He wanted to add finally. But in the light of the sweetly romantic gesture, fucking just didn’t seem right.

George turned him until his back rested against the rough wood. “It would be more than fucking,” he said hoarsely, running a thumb over his bottom lip, “let’s just see how this goes. You might be surprised, but I’m more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers.”

He blinked. His lips twitched and the laughter bubbled up from his chest. Using George’s strong shoulders as leverage, he leapt, swinging his legs around the man’s hips. The warm hands steadied him by cupping his ass.

“I’m too old for this, boy,” George grumbled. He just hugged him tighter.

It was simple and as romantic as the older man was allowing him to see. The soft blanket was spread beneath the trees with a picnic basket, wine glasses, and pillows. He shot a look to the pony that was munching away. He was pretty thankful that there had been two horses after all.

The conversation was easy going and intimate. George arranged the pillows so that he leaned against the tree trunk and held him in his arms. They fed each other food, touches becoming more sensual and gazes more heated. That was until he saw George blush.

“What is it?” He asked. They had cleaned up the debris and repacked Belle, sending her on her way. He kind of had an idea of what to expect with the fact that George had left the blanket and the pillows as well as a small satchel.

“Nerves,” George almost growled, pacing away from him.

It surprised him, the blush had also heated the man’s neck and turned his ears red. “What is there to be nervous about? I want you to have sex with me and I think that you still want it, too. It is just sex.” He wanted to kick himself. George’s shoulders slumped. “Shit,” he muttered. “This is about my job, isn’t it?”

The older man didn’t turn around. “I don’t want it to be,” he said quietly. “But it is a little daunting to try and measure up.”

“Measure up to what?” He was curious but he also felt like they were standing at a cross roads. What had been wonderful and new and fragile could shatter apart.

George paced, kicking at the leaves. “I’ve watched your videos. Call it research or voyeurism or just being a sick fuck. Caro would come home and go on for hours about you and Kevin. I let my curiosity get the better of me.” He hunched his shoulders as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know if Eric ever did. But I watched you both. What seems romantic to me, I don’t want to come off as staged to you. I…” He trailed off.

He wrapped his arms about him. “How do you know that while you are fucking me, I won’t be acting. How will you know it is real?” That stung but at least George was being honest with him. He needed to do the same. “My job is just that a job. The guys that I fuck are usually nice and we talk before hand. But after it is over we go our separate ways. I don’t know them, they don’t know me. It was the same for the club scene. I would find a top, fuck, smoke, shoot up, fuck some more. They didn’t know me outside of my stage name and I never remembered them.”

George turned and came closer. The heat in the dark eyes burned him deep. “You guys offered us more, right? A chance for a connection, a family, a life,” He reached out and placed his hand over the man’s heart. “You know more about me, Austin Murphy, than anyone ever has. The only others that have given me a chance has been Caro, Eric, and Kevin. So when you take me, it will be me, Austin. Not my stage name, not the club rat, not the whore that was on a downward spiral but me.” He launched himself into the strong arms that caught him and held him close. “Take me, George; don’t make me wait any longer.”

George kissed him, softly, teasing his lips and tongue. The shift in gravity made him aware that he was being lowered onto the soft blanket. He reached for the buttons on his shirt but George covered his hands.

“Let me,” the dark velvet tone swirled about him, making him shiver. “Let me show you how it can be with me.”

In his profession, it was easy to become jaded. A couple of kisses, strip down, blow the top, present his ass, get rimmed, get fucked in every position that was optimal for showing penetration, and be sure to get the money shots of cum on his chest and his face.

As a club boy, he had made the offer with his eyes, slipped into the darkness of the back room. Snorted whatever was given to him before going on his knees and sucking, usually sucking more than one dick a night before moving onto the one of many seedy hotels, where clothes were shed, his ass in the air, and getting lost in the sensation of being rode hard.

George’s hands were gentle as was his mouth and his eyes. He was undressed slowly, touched everywhere. When the dark head dipped down and nibbled at his nipples, he threw his head back and cried out. He had forgotten they were sensitive and mostly ignored.

The older man nuzzled his stomach, nipping at his navel as his pants were slid down and off. George levered himself up onto his elbow and traced the ribs and the concave of his belly. He brushed over the silver ring he had chosen to wear in his belly button.

“You are too thin,” George stated moving the warmth of his palm over to his hip and then going lower to stroke his sparse pubic hairs.

“Occupational requirement,” he replied, panting trying to get under control. He really wanted that broad hand on his cock.

“Don’t like it,” George muttered before gently kissing each of his ribs and then his hips. The square jaw brushed the head of his leaking cock. He whimpered and bucked, needing more. He wasn’t used to this; he was the one who serviced before moving on to the main event.

“So soft,” the older man breathed, his hands moved up his calves and onto his thighs. “Do you shave them?”

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. The man was driving him crazy with soft touches to his legs, his warm breath ghosting over his cock. “Yeah, don’t have much hair to begin with.”

The rumble surprised him before George bit into his inner thigh. He yelped and collapsed. “I wanna do that for you, will you let me?”

As he panted, his brow furrowed, “Shave me?” He got another rumble, “If you would like, sure.”

He felt his eyes roll back as George took his cock into his mouth. “Oh fuck,” his hips tried to levitate but a strong forearm held him down. He thought he knew how to give good head. He needed to sign up for lessons from George’s wicked mouth and tongue.

How did he do that, the completely random thought was absurd as he cried out and spilled into the silky heat wrapped about him. His heart stuttered. That was wrong; he wasn’t supposed to do that. His hands were useless as he grasped at the blanket.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,” he even sounded weak. George loomed above him blocking out the sunlight. Instead of being angry, he lowered his head and kissed him deeply. He moaned at their mingled taste. It was potent and addicting. He hadn’t kissed like that in so long. George pulled away and licked his swollen lips.

“Nothing to apologize for,” He said with a smile, his fingers carding through his hair. “I hope we get to do that often.”

That made him laugh breathlessly, looking down their bodies, he could see the massive cloth covered erection. “I can deep throat with the best of them, but I’m going to need a lot of practice swallowing that monster.” That earned him another growl as George moved away and undressed quickly. “But I wanted to,” he was cut off as their naked bodies came into contact.

“Baby,” George whispered, licking his neck slowly. “You can do anything and everything you want to me, but I want this. I want to make our first time special. I want you to lie back and enjoy. Let me please you.”

He sucked in a breath, his post-orgasm bliss still tingling through his body. “It is special, because it is you. Everything about you turns me on. I just want to please you, too.”

“You are my pleasure,” the man said kissing him deeply and thoroughly, taking his breath away.

George parted his thighs, kissed his way down his body, even stopping to kiss and nudge at his spent cock. That made him laugh, who knew that sex could be fun on top of lust and mind blowing pleasure? He felt the gentle bites to the inside of his thighs as George maneuvered his legs until his feet were on the blanket, his knees open, and his body exposed.

His breath hitched. He had missed being filled, being owned, being fucked so badly. He froze. Broad thumbs trailed down the valley of his ass, gently opening him up further. Intellectually he knew George wasn’t going to fuck him dry. He grappled with what the older man was up to.

Wet warmth brushed over his opening, soft as a butterfly wing. His stomach tightened in knots. Soft bites were applied to the cheeks of his ass. Outside of a scene, no one had ever done this to him. With gentle pressure the silky muscle slipped inside of him. He threw his head back and howled. It felt so good, so good not to have to mask his responses, so good to let go. The tongue that was driving him crazy was added with slick fingers that went deeper, stretching him, getting him ready for what was to come.

With half mast eyes, he watched George slip on the condom and add more lube. It was a chance for him to relax and prepare himself to be penetrated by a man. Not that he hadn’t sex with ‘real’ men; he had fucked around with younger guys whose cocks were proportioned to their bodies, usually long and slender.

He hadn’t been far off in calling George’s dick a monster. It was proportionate yes, and long, but also wide and thick, especially around the head. He would definitely be feeling the stretch and burn. It was exciting, nerve wracking, and he relished the thought of being that close to George once and for all. He moved to turn onto his hands and knees. Ass up was his usual position. Damp hands against his hips stopped him.

“Come here,” he turned. George had positioned himself against the tree once again and had his arms open. He crawled into them willingly.

Sex was just awkward. Having sex with a new person even more so. So why with George did it feel so comfortable, so right? He kept his body loose and pliable as he straddled the older man’s slim hips. Rising up on his knees he reached back to position the broad head against his hole. One arm hugged him closer, pressing their chests together. The other cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss as he lowered himself.

His body tightened. It was pain sparking up his spine. As his ass settled into the cradle of the man’s groin, pleasure spiraled outward. His cock lay heavy and erect against the muscled plain of George’s abdomen. He felt overwhelmed. He looked to him wide eyed. He got a gentle smile in return as the body beneath him began to move slowly, extending his pleasure, pressing against his prostate making him see stars.

He groaned and tried to crawl into George, wanting it to last, knowing that it couldn’t. He pressed kisses to the man’s face, ears, neck, and shoulders. A firm hand guided him back to the soft lips, sliding his tongue against his, hearing the echoing moan as he teased with his piercing.

“Baby, Austin, damn,” the mutterings became harder to understand as George’s thrusts lost their rhythm. The man gripped his cock causing him to whine in response. “Come for me again, baby, come with me.” He tightened like a bow string; his second release curled his toes.

Collapsing on the broad chest, he rode out George’s orgasm. His eyes felt heavy as did his body. Nuzzling into the warmth of the man’s shoulder, he let sleep over take him.

It didn’t last long, but when his eyes fluttered open again, he was warm and comfortable. George had wrapped him in the soft blanket and held him in his lap. He dozed with his head against the tree, snoring quietly. It gave him time to study the sleep relaxed features and take in what had happened. And what he wanted to happen over and over again.

He was right of course, he rolled his eyes. He was learning that there was so much more in everything. George had shown him it was more than fucking when the heart was involved along with the body. He wasn’t going to be clichéd and call it making love. It was just more.

At a jerking twitch, the dark eyes snapped open. The man smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you.”

He blinked, “You don’t have to thank me.”

George just stared at him as he lifted his hand and pressed a kiss against the palm. “When I receive a precious gift, I say thank you.”

That made the jaded porn star blush.

He finished tying his shoes, wondering how the hell he was going to get back up on that horse without Eric’s help. Looking around, he caught sight of George’s broad back. George shoved something into his pocket and then went to the horse. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to the tree.

His thumb traced over the newest etching. G + A

As they rode back towards the stable, George’s nose in his hair, he felt like his heart would burst. It wasn’t time for clichéd endearments, but he definitely was getting used to this whole idea of more.

“Share my bed tonight,” the warmth of the breath made him shiver. Would he have to spend another night alone and miserable, wondering what he had gotten himself into? That would be a no.

“My pleasure.”


End file.
